This invention relates to a device for protection against fire.
It is not uncommon for people to lose their lives in a burning house or other building because the heat of the fire has prevented them from making their way to an exit. For example, the way to a safe exit may be along a passage, but past a doorway of a blazing room, from which the flames extend across the passage. Rescue attempts may also be prevented by flame and heat which may be fairly localized, and although fire brigades are normally equipped with heat-insulated clothing, they may not be called early enough to prevent fatalities.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a heat-insulating shield device which is easy to use, to shield a person from heat, and also usable for preventing undue passage of heat from a doorway, for example, and which is capable of being folded into a compact space for storage or transport.